


Hey moon, please forget to fall down

by My_ChemicalKismesis



Series: Derse-Prospit Royalty [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: (well jade is pan/bi but yknow), Alternate Universe - Derse/Prospit Royalty, Drinking, F/F, Mentions of homophobia, Multi, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_ChemicalKismesis/pseuds/My_ChemicalKismesis
Summary: Jade and Kanaya meet a beautiful stranger from the kingdom of Derse. She's flirtatious and mysterious.EDIT: I'm rewriting and reposting this!





	Hey moon, please forget to fall down

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting a different fic that'll have the universe building for this.

You were sipping a drink, nearly laughing about how everything you’re doing is illegal. You’re at a gay bar that’s on the Derse-Prospit border, accepthing citizens of both. All of this is illegal and if a person of your social status were seen here, it would be shocking. You and Kanaya were here together. She’s your best friend, and she’s really pretty. A woman approaches the two of you. She’s wearing a long, sleeveless Derse colored gown with a black veil hiding her face but it ends low enough to show her black lipstick. You had always heard a lot of wealthy Dersites cover their eyes because the higher-societally Dersites have magical eyes. You can’t see much of the stranger, but you can tell she’s hot.  
“Is this seat taken?” she asks, pointing to the stool beside you.  
“No.” She sits beside you, elegantly. She orders a drink from the bar and grins at you.  
“You’re rather cute,” she tells you. You blush a little. “Care for a dance?”  
“A dance sounds rather lovely.” She sets her drink down on the bar and you do the same. She takes your sand and leads you out to the dance floor. A slow song is on. You had been taught to dance, royal balls were a commonplace event. This year, rumors had even been whispered in the palace of a Derse-Prospit royal ball. You have never seen the secretive Dersite royalty. You dance with her, she’s talented as a royal. You twirl across the dance floor, opposites of eachother. She’s pale and blond with short and straight hair in dark clothes and you’ve got dark skin and curly and long black hair with a short, frilly Prospitian yellow dress.  
You dance to a few more songs before sitting back down beside Kanaya.  
“I must say, you are both lovely dancers,” Kanaya tells you two.  
“And who’re you?” she asks, her tone flirty.  
“I’m nobody, really. Just an average Prospitian girl.”  
“Bullshit. You’re too pretty to be nobody. You and your friend are the most beautiful girls in the world.”  
“Thank you.”  
“You’re really hot,” you tell her, taking a sip of your drink.  
“I must thank you but I disagree. I would say I am not.”  
“But you are!”  
“I am not going to argue with you on this, but I do not think I am attractive.”  
“I’ll drop the topic, but what I said is true.”  
You spend a bit talking to her, not finding out much of anything about her. She remains as mystifying as she was when you first talked.  
“We need to be going, they’ll be suspicious if we’re out any later,” Kanaya whispers to you.  
“I really must be going, I enjoyed this.”  
“I do hope to see you two again.”


End file.
